WHAT THE hell !
by curut sadako
Summary: markbam ff, ff pertama yang castnya anak got7 bam-bam murid baru dikelas XI-1 menadaptkan penyambutan yang luar biasa yang menurutnya itu adalah pengalaman yang tidak pernah terlupakan


Author : bacondeer

Title : waht the hell ?!

Cast : mark yien tuan,kunpimook bhuwakul (bambam) and other cast you can find with your self

Genre : romance, fluff, little comedy,school life

Rate : T

Length : ONESHOOT

Disclaimer : this story belong me,and the casts belong God,agency and their parents

Warning : ff ini abal-abalan ,bikin ngantuk,dan bisa buat yang baca perlu di ingat ini ff asli buatan saya ... tak ada unsur plagiat atau apapun kalau ada kesamaan adegan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan

DON'T BE PLAGIARISME

DON'T BE SIDER'S

BACONDEER PRESENT

"pagi... " sapa seorang namja manis bersurai pelangi bername tag OH SEHUN dengan datar ketika sampai diambang pintu sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan kelas XI-1

"i..iya, pagi sunbae... ada apa ya sunbae ?" tanya namja bersurai perak – jaebum - selaku ketua osis memberanikan diri menemui sehun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan memasang wajah lempeng diwajah manisnya khas seorang OH SEHUN

"ini ada murid baru pindahan dari thailand yang ingin masuk kelas ini, aku hanya mengantarnya karena miss tiffany selaku wali kelas kalian tidak masuk"jelas sehun setelah melihat raut wajah tegang hoobae-hoobaenya itu,sejenak sehun tersenyum tipis saat melihat raut wajah hoobaenya yang semakin tegang. Lagipula siapa juga sih yang tidak tegang jika pagi-pagi sudah di datangi badan kedisiplinan siswa ? hanya orang idiot yang tidak takut

" kau yang ada diluar... masuk !" perintah sehun datar dan dari arah belakang muncul lah seorang namja imut bersurai nyentrik,dengan surai dicat coklat dan poni dicat light gold masuk kelas dengan malu-malu

"kau... lim-ssi mohon bantuannya "ucap sehun datar ( lagi ) sambil melirik nametag yang ada diblazer yang jaebum kenakan

" dan kau anak baru... segera cari tempat duduk ! dan jangan buat aku datang untuk kedua kalinya kekelas ini hari ini karena suara-suara gaduh kalian ... mengerti !"suruh sehun pada bam-bam dengan nada yang lagi-lagi bernada datar dengan wajah lempeng juga yang kemudian mendeathglare seorang hoobaenya yang memakai topi - jackson - yang hendak berulah

" engh... hehehe ne sunbae " jawab jackson dan semua murid XI-1 tak lupa pula jaebum yang malah membuat bam-bam heran saat semua murid XI-1 yang akan menjadi temannya itu serta jaebum yang ada disampingnya menghela nafas saat sehun pergi

" hei... anak baru,kau harus hati-hati dengan orang tadi... dia itu adalah mantan ketua osis yang sekarang memangku jabatan ketua badan kedisiplinan siswa. Dia siswa tingkat akhir. Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi jika kau masih ingin hidup dengan damai selama sekolah disini... jangan pernah berurusan dengannnya atau kau ingin berakhir seperti taehyung yang harus dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa selama 2 bulan gara-gara pernah dikurung bersama singa milik sehun sunbae tadi " bisik jaebum ditelinga bam-bam sembari menunjuk kearah seorang namja pendiam yang duduk dipojokan kelas

"HOY TEMAN-TEMAN... KITA DAPAT TEMAN BARU NIH !" teriak jaebum didepan kelas setelah menarik- lebih tepatnya menyeret - bam-bam yang hanya bengong menuju depan kelas

" ah... annyeonghaseyo... naneun kunpimook bhuwakul imnida tapi kalian bisa memanggilku bam-bam biar lebih mudah. Aku pindahan dari thailand,semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya " ucap bam-bam setelah sadar dari keterbngonggannya sembari tersenyum ceria,namun senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum canggung saat menatap wajah datar teman-teman sekelasnya yang seketika senyum bam-bam pudar tergantikan raut wajah blank saat murid siswi yang ada dikelas itu berbondong-bondong menghampirinya lalu mencubit pipi bam-bam dan mulai memperkenalkan nma mereka masing-masing dan terakhir para siswi mencium pipi bam-bam secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing,dan sekarang gantian para siswa yang berbondong-bondong menghampiri bam-bam yang masih neblank itu

"ok ...bam-bam,perkenalkan namaku im jaebum kau bisa memanggilku jb atau jaebum hyung juga boleh dan untuk informasi aku adalah ketua kelas disini "ujar jaebum yang sedaritadi diam saja disamping bam-bam saat para murid yeoja menghampiri bam-bam yang kini mulai memperkenalkan dirinya ssaat para murid namja mulai berbondong-bondong menghampiri bam-bam

" oh ya bam,nanti kau duduk dengan mark,namja bersurai maroon yang masih duduk ditempat duduknya seperti manequein itu"jelas jaebum sambil menunjuk mark yang masih duduk dibangkunya yang kini tengah menatap datar bam-bam dan teman-temannya yang lain yang ada didepan kelas,setelah itu jaebum mencium hidung bam-bam lalu beranjak menuju tempat duduknya,membua bam-bam yang tadi sempat pulih menjadi shock

" dan aku park jinyoung,kau bisa memanggilku jr,salam kenal manis "ujar seorang namja bermata sipit - jr - lalu mencium kening bam-bam lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya

" aku kim yugyeom,biasa dipanggil yugyeom" ujar seorang namja tinggi yang mengaku bernama yugyeom itu sebari mencium bibir bam-bam ,kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya

" aku jackson wang panggil saja jackson... dan perlu kau tahu dan ingat jika aku adalah namja yang paling tampan disini" ujar jackson lalu mencium hidung dan bibir bam-bam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya seperti murid yang lainnya

" aku choi youngjae,biasa dipanggil youngjae"ujar orang yang mengaku bernama youngjae sambil menghampiri bam-bam yang masih shock lalu mencium kedua pipi dan kening bam-bam kemudian beranjak kebangkunya masing-masing bersama par siswa namja lainnya meninggalkan bam-bam yang bam-bam semakin shock berat. Terbukti saat jaebum selaku ketua kelas yang baik menuntun bam-bam yang masih dalam mood shock itu menuju tempat duduk bam-bam

'oh ya anak baru ,kusarankan kau untuk mempersiapkan mental setebal baja hari ini... karena kau akan mendapatkan penyambutan yang lain dari penyambutan pada umumnya yang akan dilakukan oleh siswa-siswi kelas yang kau pilih itu' ucapan sehun disaat perjalanan menuju kelas XI-1 tadi itu kembali berputar dikepala bam-bam saat tersadar dari shock beratnya tadi,membuatnya ketakutan untuk mengajak namja yang duduk disampinnya yang kata jaebum bernam mark itu

' uh... sepertinya namja bernama mark ini lain... uhm... aku ajak berkenalan mungkin tidak papa-apa kali ya,setidaknya namja ini diam dan sepertinya dia tidak akan melakukan hal menakutkan seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya tadi ' batin bam-bam sambil melirik mark yang duduk diam disampingnya sembari berdoa agar kejadian didepan kelas tidak terjadi lagi. Akhirnya bam-bam perlahan mulai menoleh kearah mark

" engh... hai namaku kunpimuk bhuwakul biasa dipanggil bam-bam, siapa namamu ?" sapa bam-bam sambil berusaha tersenyum ceria sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada mark namun mark hanya menoleh lalu menatap datar uluran tangan bam-bam tanpa berniat menyalami tangan bam-bam,mark malah kembali membaca kembali buku yang sedaritadi ia baca

" aku sudah tahu ! dan aku juga tahu kau pasti sudah tahu namaku dari lim itu kan " bam-bam sedikit meringis saat mendengar jawaban ketus dari mark yang tidak pernah ia kira

" hoy tuan... bisakah akau bersikpa baik pada bam-bam ! kau masih ingat perjanjianmu dengan miss tiffany kan ?"ingat jaebum yang kebetulan duduk dibelakang bam-bam mulai membuka suara saat melihat raut wajah kecewa bam-bam,membuat mark memutar matanya malas lalu menutup buku yang ia baca dengan cukup keras, yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal dan merasa terganggu

" namaku mark yi en tuan" ujar mark singkat dengan nada datar sambil menyalami uluran tangan bam-bam,membuat raut wajah bam-bam berubah menjadi cerah terbukti dengan senyum cerah yang terpatri di wajah imutnya. Ia fikir mark itu cukup beda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sangat aneh bi ajaib itu,karena suka sekali melakukan skinship yang sangat intim

" tapi kau bisa memanggilku mark... aku teman sebangkumu " bisik mark tepat ditelinga bam-bam setelah tadi menarik tubuh bam-bam kedalam pelukannya

'dan juga calon pacarmu "tambah mark setelah membuat kissmark dileher bam-bam yang tidak tertutupi kerah seragam yang dipakai bam-bam. Membuat bam-bam kembali shock bahkan sampai pingsan didalam dekapan mark,semntar murid lainnya hanya tersenyum simpul karena sudah selesai meberi sambutan hangat segai uluran tangan atau ucapan selamat datang pada muri baru itu

END


End file.
